The Making Of Metalhead
The Making Of Metalhead '''is the sixth episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). '''Synopsis After seeing a strange sybmol at Baxter's lab, Donatello decides to send his new invention to check it, but then Metalhead disappears... Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Splinter * Metalhead * Baxter Stockman Minor Characters: * The Mousers * Shredder (Cameo) Plot The episode begins three months ago during the Attack Of The Mousers. When the turtles are trapped at Stockman's Lab with hundreds of mousers Donatello sees a strange logo with the initials TCRI. He goes straight to that logo but then the whole building falls over him... He awakes in the subway car at the lair and realises that he was just having nightmares. Then, Leonardo comes in and calls Donnie for dinner, but he says that he's not hungry and has a lot of work to do. The next day, the turtles prepare for training with Splinter, but without Donatello. Splinter asks why isn't he there and the others tell him that Donnie's been really busy over the last weeks and like something was bothering him. Meanwhile, Donatelli finds himself flying over New York. He sees a strange building with the same logo - TCRI. He approaches the building but suddenly starts to fall. He falls at Baxter Stockman's old laboratory where like thousands of mousers attack him. Just before he become their food he awakes again to realize that this was just another nightmare or was it... He goes to talk with master Splinter and find some answers. Splinter tells him that he's trying to remember something important and this was something like a mind device which helps him through his dreams.Donnie thanks his master and goes in the subway car to finish his work. Some hours later, Don finds himself at the lair but doesn't feel right. He looks at his hands to realize that he's a robot. Small little robot turtle. He screams in horror and awakes after another nightmare. Then, he says that he knows what to do and starts working over something. The others are training in the lair and decide to call Donnie to join them but when they enter the subway car they find Donnie with some kind of an invention of his. A small robot turtle armored with lots of weapons and see that Don is controlling it with a remote control. Donatello says that his name is Metalhead and he made him so he can understand what a strange symbol he saw three months ago means. He also says that they could use the little robot so they can investigate first and act later. Raphael isn't so sure about this plan but sees that his brother worked really hard to crate it so he just makes a face and goes to the other room. Later that night, Donnie through Metalhead tries to reach Stockman's old laboratory to find answers to his questions. Unfortunately Donnie loses connection to his invention and Metalhead just disappears. Then Splinter says that the time for games is over and that the turtles should act like real ninjas and find and retrieve their little friend. The brothers return to Stockman's lab where Donnie shows them they way to the strange symbol and the four mutants find a secret hallway there. They find a chamber with thousands of mousers there just like in Donatello's dreams and Baxter Stockman sitting on some kind of throne and looking like he was expecting them to come. Baxter says that he was indeed expecting them and that someone paid him to take the turtles down and also financed him so he can build all those mousers. The turtles start a fight with the mousers while Donatello tries to reach the main computer so he can overload them like the last time with April. Just then his little Metalhead appears but then Donatello realizes that Stockman has control over his newest invention now. So now Donnie must destroy his invention so he can save his brothers and stop Stockman. Don manages to defeat Metalhead and oveload the mousers but Baxter Stockman seems to have escaped once more. The brothers ecape and head back home. Back in the lair, Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo resume training while Donnie stays in the subway car staring at Metalhead's head which he saved. Then Splinter comes in and asks him why he's being so sad. Donatello answers him that he feels like wherever he goes there's always destruction and that he had the feeling he'd find something bigger than that. Splinter interrupts him and tells him that he had done a great good stopping Baxter Stockman and not with his inventions or brain but his intuition... In the end we see the angry Baxter Stockman swearing that he will have his revenge. Then a familliar silhouette appears from the shadows and offers Stockman a job. Then we can clearly see that this man is the Shredder... Trivia * Adapted from the Original TMNT Series episode - The Making Of Metalhead * Adapted from the TMNT 2k12 Series episode - Metalhead